The 9th District
by Milly3000med-Maryeli
Summary: AU-Kensei es el capitán del escuadrón de policía del 9no Distrito, Mashiro es su nueva e irritante teniente, ellos tendrán que trabajar junto a Shinji y Cía para resolver una serie de misteriosos crímenes y asesinatos...CAP 9: DINNER
1. Kuna

**The 9****th**** District**

_**By Chocoholic Kris**_

_**Translate: Maryeli**_

_Disclaimer: Bleach no es de nuestra propiedad, ni Kensei, ni Mashiro… snif snif_

*****

**1. KUNA**

*****

Un gran estruendo vino de la oficina de Kensei.

"¿Qué estará pasando ahí?" preguntó Tohdoh Gizaeimon, un hombre alto con el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo y cubierto parcialmente con un sombrero.

"El capitán Muguruma se está reuniendo con el nuevo teniente", respondió Heizo Kasaki, un hombre calvo y con bigote, mientras continuaba llenando el papeleo.

"¿De verdad? Entonces… ¿El Capitán Muguruma finalmente eligió uno?" dijo Tohdoh.

-No, el capitán Yamamoto de la 1 ª decidió asignarle uno", comentó Shinobu Eishima, quien tenía el pelo largo, de color rojo oscuro.

"Ya era hora", intervino Kaname Tousen, quien a pesar de ser ciego, era uno de los mejores oficiales.

"Entonces, ¿A quién asignaron?" Shinobu preguntó.

"Una chica extraña con el cabello verde. Su nombre es Mashiro Kuna", respondió Heizo.

Shinobu casi se atragantó con el té. "¡¿Le asignaron a Kuna?!"

"Sí, ¿y qué?"

"¿No sabes acerca de los Kuna?"

**- Dentro de la oficina de Kensei - **

Mashiro Kuna era una mujer joven de cabellos verdes lacios que le llegaban a la altura del mentón. Tenía ojos marrones y un completo mohín en los labios. Verdes cabellos. Ella era pequeña y hermosa. Vestía el uniforme normal de la policía, aunque en lugar del uniforme sin mamgas reglamentario del 9no Distrito, las mangas de su uniforme estaban paradójicamente largas, tanto que le cubrían las manos. Mashiro llevaba unas gafas en la parte superior de la cabeza y su arma en una funda alrededor de la cintura.

"¿Está Ud. perdida?", le preguntó Kensei.

"Uh, no. ¡Yo soy Mashiro Kuna!", respondió ella mientras le saludaba alegremente.

A Kensei se le cayó la mandíbula.

"¿Tú eres el nuevo teniente que enviaron?" -dijo con incredulidad.

"Eres tan estúpido, Kensei. Por supuesto que lo soy", ella se burló.

"¡No me llames estúpido! Y llámame Capitán, Kuna!" – Kensei gruñó.

Mashiro se rió y se removió en su asiento. "Tengo hambre. ¿Aún no es hora de comer?"

Una vena apareció en la frente de Kensei. "¡Nosotros no hemos terminado todavía! ¿Por qué la transfirieron aquí?"

"Porque tú necesitabas un teniente."

"Deja de comportarte como una sabelotodo".

"No lo sé", Mashiro bostezó. "¡Tal vez ellos sabían que todo es aburrido aquí y querían a alguien para avivarlo un poco!"

"¿Desde que Distrito es tu transferencia?", Kensei preguntó.

"¿No lo dice en mi expediente?"

"Kuna..."

"¡Muy bien! No hay necesidad de ser tan malo, Kensei," Mashiro hizo otro mohín. "Yo vine del 2do distrito."

Kensei frunció el ceño. "¿Del 2do? ¿Por qué iban a enviar a alguien del 2do distrito aquí? ¿No eres parte del equipo de Fuerzas Secretas?"

Mashiro movió la cabeza arriba y abajo, "Creo que ellos dijeron algo sobre evitar difundir ese tipo de información".

Kensei gruñó otra vez. Esta chica iba a ser un problema. "¿Al menos saber cómo funciona el sistema?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! El Rukongai está dividido en 13 distritos. Cada equipo es asignado a uno, aunque tienen otras tareas también. Nosotros estamos a cargo del 9no Distrito y nuestro otro deber es... ejecutar a tiempo el papeleo!" Mashiro respondió, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Por lo menos sabes lo que hacemos. ¿Cuáles son tus habilidades?"

Mashiro levantó la mano y empezó a contar con sus dedos, "Soy cinturón negro en karate, en la secundaria era la número 10 en el Ranking Nacional de Gimnasia Rítmica Juvenil, y fui colocada en una clase avanzada en la Academia".

La mandíbula Kensei cayó aún más (si eso era posible).

"¿Quieres que te enseñe?"

"No, eso no es necesario" - Kensei le interrumpió cuando Mashiro ya se había puesto de pie y empezaba a ponerse en posición.

"¡Mashiro Kick!" (NT: "Patada de Mashiro")

Ella rompió una lámpara.

"¡Oh, lo siento, Kensei ~ n!" –gritó ella a modo de disculpa.

Kensei maldijo y se inclinó para recoger los pedazos. "¡¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?!"

"Kensei ~ n! Es un apodo," ella sonrió.

"¡FUERAAAA!" Kensei gritó, explotando.

Mashiro ni siquiera lo miró asustada o intimidada. Ella sonrió y saltó fuera. "¡Está bien! ¡Pero quiero un poco de udon!"

**- Fuera de la Oficina de Kensei - **

"¿Qué es tan importante sobre los Kuna?" Tohdoh preguntó.

"Piense en... Hikaru Kuna", dijo Tousen, como si fuera obvio.

Heizo pareció sorprendido. "¿Estás diciendo que la muchacha es la hija de Hikaru Kuna, miembro de la Central 46?"

Shinobu asintió. "¿Creen que el capitán Muguruma se habrá dado cuenta ya?"

Se oyeron gritos y Mashiro salió alegremente. Saludó con la mano, y luego partió. Ellos miraron a su capitán, que parecía querer matarla. Evitaron mirarlo a los ojos y actuaron como si estuvieran trabajando.

"Yo no lo creo", susurró Tohdoh.

**--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o****—**

**Año Nuevo... Proyecto Nuevo**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli**

**:P**


	2. Desarmado

**The 9th District**

_**By Chocoholic Kris**_

_**Traducción: Maryeli**_

_Disclaimer__: Bleah no nos pertenece... aún... mu ha ha ha_

_N A(Chocoholic Kris): Espero que les guste la historia. Nunca hay suficiente historias con los Vizards, y casi ninguna del Kensei/Mashiro. :)_

******

**2. DESARMADO**

******

Mashiro llevaba como teniente alrededor de una semana. Esa noche estaba aburrida, realmente aburrida, y un durmiente Shinobu era su única compañía. Cada día se agrupaban para sacar pajitas para elegir a las dos personas desafortunadas que se quedarían para supervisar y vigilar las instalaciones de la delegación de policía en el turno de noche.

Mashiro estaba tratando de dormir, lo que normalmente era muy fácil para ella, pero esa noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos todo lo que veía era la cara de Kensei. Mashiro se sentía atraída por su capitán... La combinación de su cabello plateado y ojos dorados para ella era realmente hipnotizante. Claro que ella jamás se lo diría a él… después de todo, Kensei pensaba que ella era una molestia. Prefería eso al rechazo que recibía de otras personas cuando se enteraban del estatus de su padre. Todos la trataban como una persona normal en el 9no escuadrón, a pesar de que sabían su apellido. Kensei, sin embargo, simplemente no se había dado cuenta aún.

"¡Shinobu ~ n, despierta! ¿Dónde está el coco Kensei?" - Preguntó, y sin miramientos lo despertó arrojándole una almohada.

"¡Wah --! Teniente Kuna, ¿Qué pasa?" - le preguntó Shinobu, atontado.

"Te dije que me llames Mashiro… y… ¡Estoy aburrida!" Mashiro se quejó y se encogió en su asiento. Ese asiento era un regalo de Tohdoh, Tousen, Heizo, y Shinobu por ser promovida. Era grande y acolchado. Tenía ruedas para su disfrute. Ella empezó a dar vueltas en círculos.

"Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que sacaras la pajita marcada", Shinobu se estremeció de horror. "Me sorprende que tardaras tanto tiempo. A mi me tocó la marcada en mi primer día. Y fue una noche donde se reportaron muchos robos".

Mashiro hizo un mohín. "No me han permitido salir campo ni un solo día. Me la pasó aquí haciendo el papeleo todo el día."

Shinobu se rió, "El capitán tiene una manera extraña de mostrar emociones. Él está preocupado por tu bienestar. El 9no distrito es diferente del 2do".

"Estúpido Kensei. ¡Puedo defenderme por mi misma!", y como queriendo reforzar su punto de vista, Mashiro se puso de pie en su silla y se cayó.

Sonó el teléfono.

"¿Eh?... Algo sucedió", comentó Shinobu y él recibió la llamada.

* * *

"No puedo soportarlo más. Esa teniente es una maldita molestia", Kensei, dijo mientras bebía otro trago.

Él estaba en el bar con sus amigos Rose del 3er distrito, Love del 7mo, Lisa del 8vo, Shinji del 5to, y Hiyori del 12vo distrito.

"Apuesto a que es mejor que Aizen. Jodido tipo de cabello castaño y gafas", Shinji maldijo.

"Percibo olor de frustración sexual en el aire. ¿Ella es guapa?" Lisa movió las cejas sin dejar de leer su manga.

"¡No todos somos pervertidos como tú, Lisa!" Kensei protestó.

"Iniciar en una relación íntima con tu teniente es una mala idea, Kensei," dijo Rose.

"¿Quién dijo algo sobre una relación íntima? ¡Y que nadie haga uso de esa frase otra vez!" , volvió a protestar Kensei.

"¿Quieres callarte y dejar de hablar solo de ella?" - gritó Hiyori. Ella se ponía aun más cruda cuando estaba ebria. "¡Estoy cansada de escucharte lloriquear como una niñita!"

Shinji la golpeó en la cabeza el lugar de Kensei. Ella se volvió hacia él enojada, y empezó a tirar de su larga cabellera rubia, asegurándose de causarle mucho dolor.

"¡Ow, Hiyori! ¡Déjame!" - Gritó Shinji.

Los otros suspiraron y se apiñaron en el extremo opuesto, para alejarse de sus compañeros con comportamiento inmaduro.

"No te preocupes. No creo que Kensei sea tan estúpido como para hacer algo inapropiado con su teniente,", dijo Love.

"Gracias, Love", Kensei agradeció el apoyo.

"Dudo que ella sea tan mala", Lisa bebió otro trago.

"Ella es frustrante, molesta y atractiva y un genio. Ella es un prodigio de la gimnasia y el karate", Kensei gruñó. Los demás rieron ocultando sus sonrisas detrás de sus manos. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Acabas de decir que ella es atractiva", señaló Rose.

Kensei se giró para marcharse cuando alguien abrió la puerta de un golpe, sosteniendo dos armas en sus manos. Incluso Shinji y Hiyori hicieron una pausa en su lucha.

"¿Dónde está mi pistola?" Kensei maldijo en voz baja.

"Sólo pendejos como él llevan armas dentro de los bares", murmuró Lisa.

"'¡Nadie se mueva o le vuelo los sesos! ¡Dénme todo el dinero!" –gritó el desconocido armado.

Rose levantó la mirada, pero no trató de detenerlo. Ellos sabían que si trataban de ayudar mientras estaban ebrios sólo pondrían en riesgo a inocentes. El hombre recogió el dinero y estaba a punto de irse cuando vio a una mujer con su teléfono celular.

"¡Hey! ¡Cuelga ese móvil! ¿Has llamado a la policía?" –gritó el asaltante. La mujer gimió y cerró su móvil.

"Déjala en paz", Kensei, dijo en un momento de estupidez en su ebriedad. Los otros maldijeron en voz baja detrás de él.

"¿Quién eres tú?" –gritó el asaltante.

Kensei se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo cuando el asaltante levantó el arma y la apuntó hacia él.

Y todo lo demás sucedió en forma borrosa.

El arma del asaltante fue arrebatada y su muñeca fue rota. Al mismo tiempo, con la otra mano, el fue golpeado y quedó inconsciente, cayendo al suelo y revelando a Mashiro que sonreía triunfalmente sujetando la pistola. Shinobu se apresuró y esposó al hombre.

"Hey Kensei!", dijo Mashiro alegremente, su tedioso aburrimiento echado al olvido.

Los amigos de Kensei soltaron risitas detrás de él.

**--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**Ohayo**:

**Emi Neko-san** (siempre quise poner "neko-san" en alguno de mis fics XD) pues mientras haya alguien leyendo este fic, continuará ;)

**Tsuki-chan**: Si crees que un día sin luz es una pesadilla imagínate tres días sin Tv ni internet… eso lo viví yo XD… Los "Kuna" son algo así como los jefes de un parte de la organización ¬ ¬.

**Argin Heart**: Yo estoy feliz de saber de ti (te me pierdes muy seguido XD) gracias por pasar y saludar ;)

**Sakura Selene**: Oh si… los benditos exámenes… y ciertamente este fic nos habla del proceso de "adapatación" de Kensei a Mashiro… y aunque aún no lo parezca, este fic trae varias sorpresas :)

**¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO PARA TODAS!!! Y empecemos la cruzada: Reviews para Chocoholic Kris… que está escribiendo a pesar que no le dejan reviews, por eso decidí traducir las reviews que me envían ustedes y enviárselas para que no se desanime y siga escribiendo :)**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli**

**:P**


	3. Pañoleta rosa

**The 9th District**

_**By Chocoholic Kris**_

_**Traducción: Maryeli**_

_Disclaimer__: ¡Yo no soy propietaria de Bleach o de cualquiera de los Vizards!_

*******

**3. PAÑOLETA ROSADA**

*******

- "Mashiro..." - Dijo Kensei, exasperado mientras veía a su teniente saltando alegremente después de desarmar a un ladrón armado con una pistola - "¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?"

- "Corrí", ella respondió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Lisa, Hiyori, Rose, y Love la miraban con una mezcla de admiración, fastidio, y humor. Shinji, sin embargo, ya estaba haciendo su jugada. Se acercó por detrás de Kensei y tomó la mano de Mashiro para acercarla a su boca y le rozó los labios a lo largo de los nudillos. Mashiro no la retiró, lo que frustró Kensei. Ella era perfectamente consciente de que estaban coqueteando y solo se rió.

- "Soy Shinji Hirako, el capitán del 5to Distrito. Tu debes ser la hermosa teniente de Kensei, él ha estado hablando de ti", sonrió.

Mashiro batió graciosamente las pestañas, "Mashiro Kuna."

- "Sé que te acabo de conocer, pero creo que tú eres mi primer amor."

El codo de Kensei golpeó la cara de Shinji, al mismo tiempo que el pie Hiyori estaba conectado un golpe a la altura del estómago. Shinji se tambaleó hacia atrás por el dolor y Mashiro parpadeó sorprendida. Miró de Hiyori a Shinji.

- "Lo siento, no sabía que tenías novia".

Kensei tomó a Mashiro de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera del bar.

- "¡ÉL NO ES MI…" - El grito de Hiyori fue cortado por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

- "¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer?", preguntó Kensei muy enojado.

- "Mi trabajo, tonto", Mashiro le mostró su lengua a él.

- "¡Atacaste a un hombre armado! ¡Tu nisiquiera sabes utilizar tu arma! ¿Estás loca?"

- "Kensei grita mucho..." - Mashiro se tapaba los oídos.

- "Maldita sea, tienes que ser más cuidadosa", él gruñó.

- "¡Y tú tienes que dejar de ser tan sobreprotector, tonto!" - Mashiro gritó y salió corriendo, dejando a un humeante y confundido Kensei.

* * *

Kensei la estaba evitando. Mashiro estaba segura de ello. Cuando quiso preguntarle algo rápidamente él dio una excusa y se fue. Se suponía que saldrían a patrullar, pero misteriosamente Kensei reasignó a Heizo para que fuera con ella. Mashiro se preguntaba si Kensei estaba enojado con ella por ser tan descuidada.

Y eso estaba empezando a alterarle los nervios a Mashiro.

- "¡Kensei~ n…!" - ella dijo mientras irrumpía en su oficina. Él la miró con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

- "¿Mashiro?"

- "¡Tú me estás evitando! ¿Todavía estás enojado conmigo?"

- "No, claro que no", él negó. Evitando mirarle a los ojos.

- "Entonces ven conmigo", dijo Mashiro mientras recogía el abrigo de la silla.

- "¿A dónde? ¡Tengo que trabajar!", él protestó. Mashiro no le hizo caso y la jaló hacia la puerta por la muñeca.

- "¡Heizo, quedas a cargo!" - gritó ella y continuó arrastrando a Kensei hasta afuera.

Era invierno y hacía frío. Copos de nieve caían desde el cielo y se arremolinaban en el aire.

- "¡Está nevando!" Mashiro chilló emocionada, bailando alrededor.

- "Claro. Es invierno, Mashiro," – respondió Kensei, inexpresivo. Su estado de ánimo parecía un poco diferente, a pesar de que estaba tratando de parecer enojado. Mashiro era contagiosa.

- "Vamos, Kensei ~ n, vamos a buscar unos ramen!" - Mashiro saltaba alrededor de él y Kensei no tenía más remedio que seguirla. Pocos minutos después llegaron a un restaurante y se sentaron.

- "Dos tazones de ramen, Sr. camarero" - Mashiro sonrió al niño y él casi se desmayó. Trajo dos humeantes tazones de ramen. Mashiro empezó a comer de inmediato.

- "¿Acaso eres un pozo sin fondo?" - Kensei reflexionaba mientras comía también. Mashiro asintió feliz y succionó los fideos a una velocidad de miedo. El espectáculo fue muy gracioso. La gente empezaba a mirar. En un tiempo récord, ella había terminado.

- "Kensei ~ n, tienes un color de pelo raro", Mashiro se burló.

- "¡De qué estás hablando! ¿Cabellos verdes?" Kensei gruñó.

- "Bueno, cuando era niña tenía el pelo rubio, pero no me gustaba lavarme el cabello después de nadar", Mashiro dijo con un tono de voz muy serio.

Kensei la miró fijamente.

- "¡Estoy bromeando, Kensei ~ n!" - Mashiro rió - "Tu siempre estás tan serio".

Kensei se volvió púrpura y gruñía. Él bajo la mirada a su ramen y terminó rápidamente. Pagó al camarero y se marcharon.

- ¡Brrr! Qué frío" - Mashiro se estremeció exageradamente. Kensei suspiró y desapareció en una tienda. Mashiro miró hacia donde él había desaparecido, sin saber qué hacer. Él regresó al poco rato con una pañoleta de color rosa y la envolvió alrededor del cuello de Mashiro.

- "Deja de quejarte", dijo él con un poco de brusquedad. Mashiro sonrió y se acurrucó en la bufanda.

Regresaron a la sede del 9no distrito, pero en el camino, Mashiro casi podía jurar que vio a Tousen hablando con el teniente del 5to Distrito, Sousuke Aizen. Mashiro sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención a Kensei. Tousen le había dicho que era originario del 5to distrito… seguro solo fue un encuentro amistoso… ¿Verdad?

**--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**N A (Kriss)****: Soy rubia, y el cabello rubio con el agua se enciende en… ¡Verde! Le pasó a mi hermana una vez y fue muy divertido.**

**N T (Maryeli): Gracias a:** Tsuki-chan **(pues sip, son polis reborrachos jijiji),** Emi Neko **(sip... más lectores XD), **Fumiis000** (sip, reencuentro C: ),** Sakura Selene **(Tienes toda la razón LoL)**

**Estoy saliendo de viaje mañana, ya de por si tengo varios fics atrasados y seguiran asi por mucho rato pues animicamente ando medio decaida y con cero creatividad (osea, solo doy para traducciones, nada mas, snif snif)**

**Sayop**

**Maryeli/Milly-chan**

**///…**


	4. Cocaina

**The 9th District**

_**By Chocoholic Kris**_

_**Translate: Maryeli**_

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Bleach ni de la pareja "KenseiMashiro"._

********

**4. COCAINA**

_Con cariño para Fumis000, Tsukishirohime-chan y Emi neko (Thanks a lot for your reviews!) and... tuve que esperar otra semana para subir el cap porque FF me rechazaba... extraño¿NO?_

********

Hubo confusión en las oficinas del 9no Distrito los días siguientes. Heizo, Shinobu, Tousen, Tohdoh, y todos los demás que trabajaba allí se habían percatado que Kensei estaba evitando a Mashiro. Y todos ellos plantearon sus teorías por separado. Pero un después de que Kensei y Mashiro patrullaron juntos, Mashiro regresó con un pañuelo de color rosa y Kensei con algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mashiro le sonreía a Kensei y él tosía y miraba a otro lado con torpeza.

- "¿Creen que ellos durmieron juntos?" – Tohdoh preguntó.

- "¿A quién le importa?" – Respondió Tousen quien continuó su trabajo preguntándose si él era el único que estaba haciendo algo en la oficina.

- "Dejen de chismear como viejas" – Dijo su capitán, que había escuchado todo lo que dijeron. Todos saltaron del susto y rápidamente fijaron sus miradas en sus papeles.

- "Bueno, ¿Pero es cierto?" - preguntó Heizo. Él era el único con el coraje suficiente para preguntarle al capitán.

- "No" – Kensei los miró severamente y regresó a su oficina. Mashiro salió detrás de él unos minutos más tarde.

Entonces los demás iniciaron las apuestas. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo, pensaban.

* * *

- "Kensei, ¿Conoces a Sosuke Aizen del 5to distrito?" - Mashiro le preguntó un día en que se encontraban en medio de una operación de vigilancia. Estaban tratando de obtener evidencia de un narcotraficante local. Kensei empezaba a lamentarse de haberla elegido para que lo acompañara ese día. Mashiro era una persona que se tomaba todo a juego.

- "Sí, ¿Por qué?" - Kensei respondió fríamente.

- "Nada. Lo vi el otro día y me acabo de recordar", dijo Mashiro, manteniendo una parte de la verdad en secreto.

- "¿Por qué él estaba cerca del 9no distrito?... Si Shinji no confía en él" – Kensei pateó algo que estaba en el suelo - "¿De donde lo conoces?"

- "Aizen estaba un año por encima de mí en la Academia. ¿Cómo está Shinji?" - Mashiro cambió de tema y se rió - "¿Aún está su novia enojada con él?"

Kensei estaba desconcertado – "Hiyori y Shinji no están juntos. Shinji coquetea con todas las mujeres que ve y Hiyori es una enana violenta".

Mashiro se echó a reír de nuevo – "Me gustaría ver a tus amigos de nuevo. Parecen muy interesantes".

- "No son interesantes, sólo son una molestia... ¡Abajo!" - Mashiro y Kensei agacharon sus cabezas cuando vieron a un hombre salir del almacén.

- "¿Por qué siempre hacen sus negocios en los almacenes? ¿No se dan cuenta de lo sospechoso que es?"

- "Shh!"

El traficante de drogas, también conocido como el Grand Fisher, miró a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de ellos y tomó su pistola.

- "¡Mierda!" - Kensei maldijo y se agachó. Una bala destrozó el parabrisas. Mashiro chilló un poco, pero recuperó pronto la compostura. Ambos desenvainaron sus armas y les quitaron los seguros.

- "Mashiro, ¿Crees que puede distraerlo por mí?"

- ¿Eh?

- "¡Sólo haz lo que te digo!"

- "¡Okie Dokie!" – Contestó Mashiro antes de salir del coche de un salto. Ella cayó y rodó a través del suelo disparando unos cuantos tiros, dos casi lastiman la pierna derecha del traficante y otro le rozó el hombro. Kensei estaba algo enfadado al notar la mirada feliz y despreocupada que le lanzó ella mientras se ocultaba detrás de una pared. "¿Esta chica no se daba cuenta que sus vidas estaban en peligro?"

Kensei sacudió la cabeza y sigilosamente bajó del coche. Se acercó a Grand Fisher, por la izquierda y lanzó el disparo decisivo. La bala dio justo en la mano que sostenía el arma que salió volando mientras el traficante gritaba de dolor. Kensei lo empujó al suelo y le obligó a poner las manos detrás de la espalda.

- "¿Ya lo atrapaste, Kensei ~ n?" - Cantó Mashiro desde atrás de la pared.

- "¡Sí, y ya deja de llamarme así!

Mashiro salió. Para su alivio, ella no estaba herida, excepto por las rodillas raspadas.

- "¿Quieres que llame a Tohdoh ~ n?"

- "¡Eso es obvio! ¡Y no me preguntes que tienes hacer, yo no soy tu niñera!" - Kensei gruñó y le puso las esposas a Grand Fisher.

Mashiro se acercó al coche dando saltos de alegría y utilizó el radio:

- "Tohdoh!"

- "¿Teniente Kuna?"

- "¿Podrías enviar algunos miembros del escuadrón y llamar al 4to?"

- "Claro. ¿Lo atraparon? "

"¡Sí! Voy a echa un vistazo dentro del almacén. Adiós," - Mashiro apagó la radio y se dirigió a la puerta. Sosteniendo la pistola en su mano, entró. Dentro del almacén todo estaba en silencio. Ella caminó por el lugar. Habían varias cajas de cocaína a su alrededor.

Mashiro estaba por dar media vuelta cuando vio un destello marrón a unos metros de donde estaba.

- "¿Encontraste algo?" - Mashiro sintió el tibio aliento de Kensei en su cuello. Ella se estremeció.

- "¡Gah, Kensei, pervertido! ¿Piensas aprovecharte de mí en este lugar oscuro?" – Ella bromeó, tratando de calmar el furioso palpitar de su corazón.

Kensei parecía estar a punto de estrangularla - "¿¡Podrías responder a mi pregunta!?"

Mashiro se acercó a donde vio el movimiento. No había nadie allí.

- "No, no vi nada."

Los dos caminaron hacia el coche y esperaron que los demás llegaran. Ellos trataron de limpiar los trozos del parabrisas roto fuera de los asientos.

- "Mashiro…"

- ¿Hmmmm?

- "Buen... tr… disparo", dijo Kensei, esforzándose por felicitarla.

- "Gracias, Kensei pervertido."

**---**

**Oh si... tener un padre enfermo a miles de km estresa y mas si eres la unica dispuesta a ir a ver si necesita algo (necesito una nueva vida y un nuevo cuerpo XD) y eso fue, ademas que FF rechazaba la subida del capi, pero finalmente... ACTUALICE!... si alguno ha leido MOOHD (o MOOD) tal vez actualice el lunes que viene... no es que haya terminado de escribir el capitulo pero ya es hora de terminar... aunque sea asi como lo tengo (a la mitad)...**

**kisses**

**Maryeli/Milly-chan**

**.**


	5. El gran mapa

**The 9th District**

_**By Chocoholic Kris**_

_**Translate: Maryeli**_

_Disclaimer__: Estoy muy molesto porque no soy propietaria de Bleach. ¿Por qué tengo que escribirlo en cada capítulo? ¡Es como echar sal en mis heridas!_

*********

**5. THE BIG PICTURE (El Gran Mapa)**

*********

Mashiro tuvo mala suerte una vez más y sacó la pajilla más larga (es decir, le tocaba guardia nocturna). Ahora estaba allí, haciendo el papeleo de la reciente detención del Grand Fisher. Pero había un lado bueno. Kensei había sacado la pajilla también.

La noche transcurrió así:

- "Kenseeeeeeeiiiii".

- "......"

- "Kensei ~ n."

- "......."

- "¡Tonto Kensei!"

- "......."

- "¡Kensei Pervertido!"

- "¿Qué !?!?"

- "Hola".

Ella decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso de "molestar a Kensei" cuando se dio cuenta que había una afluencia de tráfico de drogas en el distrito. Aunque Mashiro no era precisamente muy observadora cuando del gran mapa se trataba ella se dió cuenta de eso. Sacó de los estantes los archivos existentes sobre el tema de los últimos 5 años. Todas las drogas habían sido indirectamente relacionadas con la mafia local, los "Espadas". Pero ellos nunca tuvieron pruebas suficientes para detener a cualquiera de los miembros, aunque ya sabían quiénes eran: "Tia Harribel, Coyote Starrk, Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow, Ulquiorra Cifer, Barragán Luisenbarn, Nnoitra Jiruga, Zommari Leroux, Szayel Aporro Granz, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Yammy Riyalgo", ellos eran los principales sospechosos de la organización. Nadie sabía quién era el líder.

Kensei se dio cuenta, después de unas horas, que Mashiro no le había estado molestando. Confundido, se levantó y fue a verificar en donde se encontraba ella. Mashiro se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio, varios papeles esparcidos a su alrededor. Kensei suspiró y recogió su teniente, llevándola al futón que tenía en la oficina por si cosas como esta ocurrían. Los otros oficiales de turno observaban.

Él trató de no centrarse en lo pequeña y frágil que se sentía en sus brazos. Ella presionó su cuerpo contra él y se acurrucó cerca de su pecho. Cuando Kensei trató de colocarla en el futón, ella apretaba fuertemente la tela de su camisa y lo abrazó.

- "Maldita sea, esta mujer tiene un agarre de muerte" – Dijo Kensei, mientras se esforzaba por retirar la mano de Mashiro de su camisa.

- "Kensei, pervertido..." - ella murmuró.

- "Eres molesta, incluso cuando duermes".

Kensei volvió para mirar los papeles que Mashiro dejó sobre su escritorio.

- "¡Qué!..." , Exclamó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Vio lo que Mashiro había estado revisando. Pero él se dio cuenta de algo que ella no. Ninguno de estos sucesos ocurrió en el 5to Distrito. Este distrito se mantuvo extrañamente libre de drogas.

Y sin embargo, pasó por alto el hecho más importante de todos… Hace 5 años, cuando todo comenzó, Aizen acababa de convertirse en teniente del 5to Distrito.

* * *

- "¿Yo, Shinji?"

- "¿Qué quieres, Kensei? ¡Son las 2 de la madrugada!"

- "Necesito que vengas mañana a las 8 y trae contigo todos los registros sobre tráfico de drogas en tu distrito en los últimos 10 años".

- "¿10 años?"

- "¡Sólo tráelos!"

- Esta bien, pero sólo porque quiero ver a tu hermosa teniente".

- "Ni siquiera intentes acercarte a ella, mujeriego."

- "Oooooh, ¿Alguien está celoso?"

- "¡No!"

- "Incluso si decidieras confesarle tus sentimientos, ella te mandaría a volar. Después de conocerme ella debe haber salido de tu _zona_".

- "Y qué… ¿Acaso crees que ella está en tu _zona_?"

- "Sí, lo está".

- "Shinji, tienes demasiado alta tu percepción de ti mismo."

- "Es por eso que me llueven las _pichoncitas_".

- "¡SOLO TRAE LOS REGISTROS!"

- "¡Buenas noches, _Kensei_ ~ _n_!"

- "CÁLLATE..."

* * *

Mashiro murmuró algo e intentó girar… Se cayó del futón sobre el duro suelo. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, aturdida. Ella recordaba haberse quedado dormida en su escritorio. Pero, ¿Quién la llevó hasta el futón?

Mashiro bostezó y se levantó.

- "¿Kensei?" – ella irrumpió en la oficina de su capitán, sin molestarse siquiera en llamar. Pero él se encontraba dormido apoyado en el escritorio.

Mashiro sonrió adormilada y salió, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Aún era temprano y Tohdoh acababa de llegar.

- "Tohdoh ~ n, me voy a casa a tomar una ducha. Vuelvo en un par de horas" - le dijo - ¡Tengo mucha hambre!"

- "¿Estás segura, teniente Kuna? Has estado trabajando tiempo extra desde que llegaste. Deberías tomarte un descanso" – Comentó Tohdoh mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

- "¿Eh? Tal vez" - respondió Mashiro. Caminó hacia la salida, se puso el abrigo, metió la barbilla en su bufanda, y se fue.

* * *

Unos minutos después que Mashiro salió, Shinji llegó. Se dirigió a la oficina de Kensei y lo encontró dormido.

- "¡KENSEI! ¡BUENOS DÍAS!" – gritó Shinji.

Kensei despertó de sobresalto y poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

- "¡Maldito seas, Shinji! - gruñó.

- "Esa no es forma de tratar al hombre que te está haciendo un favor. Quizás solo debería marcharme..." - Shinji sonrió.

- "Sé que estás actuando. Dame los papeles."

- "¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas?"

- "Te golpearé hasta el martes si no me entregas esos archivos ahora" - Kensei amenazó.

- "Podrías simplemente decir 'por favor'. No hay necesidad de estar tan fuera de quicio" - Shinji le dio los archivos. Apenas los recibió Kensei los abrió y comenzó a leer con rabia.

- "¿En dónde está tu hermosa teniente?" - Shinji buscó con la mirada por los alrededores de la sede.

Ahora que Kensei lo pensaba, él no sabía en donde estaba Mashiro. Tal vez ella todavía estaba ¿Dormida?

- "Oye, Tohdoh ¿Donde está Mashiro?" – gritó Kensei.

- "Ella se tomó el día libre. Pobre Kuna está trabajando demasiado, a este paso adelantará su muerte" - respondió él.

- "¿Así tratas a los miembros de tu escuadrón, dándoles trabajos forzados?" - dijo Shinji lleno de horror.

- "Actualmente tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer aquí, Shinji."

- "¡También tenemos trabajo que hacer en el 5to!" – Replicó Shinji, indignado – "Pero nada que pueda _matarme_ a mi o a mis subordinados".

- "Porque tú le das todo el trabajo a Aizen".

- "¿Y qué? ¡Eso no cuenta!" - Shinji protestó.

Kensei levantó la mirada hacia el techo y luego regresó a leer los archivos.

- "¿Qué era tan urgente que necesitabas despertarme a las 2 de la madrugada?"

- "Yo… tengo una teoría ..." - Kensei comenzó.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=oo=o=**

**N A (Chocoholic Kriss)****: Por favor, reviews o lloraré... snif snif [ojitos de cachorro]**

**(Maryeli)... HELLO!!, como mencione en algun lugar (creo que fue en mi blog XD) he tenido algunos problemas familiares y no me he dado un respiro para escribir o actualizar, hasta ayer que decidi que actualizaría hoy o dejaría de comer sabritas...**

**Tsuki-chan...** DESPUES DE LO DEL MANGA DE LA SEMANA TE APOYO MIL... AIZEN ES UNA LACRA!!! dejando eso a un lado, espero que estes bien sea lo que sea que estes haciendo :)

**Sakura Selene...** Ciertamente no sería un fic KenMashi si no pasara nada entre ellos... algo que creo que SI pasa en el manga XD... me alegra tenerte port aquí ;)

**Emi Neko... **Me retrasé en actualizar, quisiera no hacerlo de nuevo pero es probable que sucede otra vez, y gracias por seguir leyendo :P

Un saludo especial para **Argin Heart** (espero que no te estes sobrecargando de ocupaciones, tomate un tiempo para relajarte XD) y **Fumiis000** (Holaaaa!!! Kriss te agradece las reviews XD)

**Owari,**

**Maryeli/Milly-chan**

**:P**


	6. Amigos

**The 9th District**

_**By Chocoholic Kris**_

_**Translate: Maryeli**_

_Disclaimer__: No somos propietarias de Bleach… ¿Obvio no?_

**********

**6. FRIENDS (**AMIGOS**)**

**********

Mashiro se sentó en su cama, muy aburrida. Ella siguió el consejo de Tohdoh y se tomó el día libre. Durmió durante dos horas, miró televisión, cocinó, y jugó videojuegos. Ahora eran 9 de la noche y ella no podía conciliar el sueño. Era demasiado temprano.

Así que Mashiro decidió salir. Se levantó y cruzó el largo y oscuro apartamento para llegar al interruptor de la luz. Sus padres pagaban el alquiler de su espacioso apartamento pero ella pagaba el resto con su salario… Y su salario no era precisamente abundante.

Treinta minutos después Mashiro estaba lista. Ella laceó su normalmente cabello rizado y se puso un poco de maquillaje. Llevaba una mini falda negro, una polera púrpura con cuello V, y por supuesto, su pañoleta de color rosa. Se calzó unos zapatos de tacón negros y se cubrió con un abrigo.

Cuando llegó al bar, ya estaba lleno. Las personas la observaban descaradamente una vez que se quitó el abrigo y se sentó en la barra. Hombres de todas las edades la miraban de reojo desde todas las direcciones, pero ella fijó su atención en un hombre corpulento con el cabello color rosa. Él estaba solo, bebiendo un whisky. A Mashiro le llamó la atención su color de cabello y decidió sentarse en el taburete a su lado.

- "Hola, soy Mashiro Kuna" - dijo alegremente. El hombre se volvió hacia ella, mirando sorprendido.

- "Soy Hachigen Ushoda" - se presentó, con una voz amable.

- "¡Mucho gusto, Hachi ~ n! ¿Te importa si me siento aquí con usted?" – Mientras pedía un poco de sake al bartender.

- "Me encantaría estar en su compañía, Srta. Kuna, pero estoy seguro que una mujer joven y bonita como usted no tendría problemas en encontrar mejor compañía".

Mashiro hizo un mohín - "El chico que me gusta no está aquí. Y tú parece una persona bastante interesante… Cómo era… ¿Hachi? Puedes llamarme Mashiro."

Los dos hablaron durante un buen rato. Resultó que Hachi era el teniente del Cuerpo de Kidou, que era rama del área de investigación del Gotei 13. Hachi también estaba impresionado con la posición de Mashiro. Continuaron bebiendo y conversando durante una hora seguida, cuando empezaron las distracciones.

- "No es aquella la teniente de Kensei?" - preguntó Lisa señalando la espalda de Mashiro. Love ajustó sus gafas de sol, que llevaba puestas aún dentro del oscuro bar.

- "No se le puede confundir con ese peculiar color de cabello. ¿Con quién esta ella?"

- "Es un tipo con el cabello color rosa" - comentó Hiyori mientras giraba la sombrilla que adornada su bebida, inusualmente tranquila.

- "No seas grosera, Hiyori" - Shinji la golpeó en la cabeza.

- "¡Yo no estaba siendo grosera!" - gritó ella y le golpeó en respuesta.

- "Creo que no podemos ir con estos dos a ningún lugar porque siempre terminan enfrascados en una pelea" – Disertó Shunsui. Él tenía un brazo alrededor de Lisa mientras ella leía su manga erótico. De vez en cuando él observaba alguna página.

- "Voy a invitarla a nuestra mesa" - dijo Lisa, mientras se ponía de pie.

- "Espero que no estés planeando nada perverso, Lisa" - indicó Rose. Lisa sonrió y caminó hacia Mashiro.

- "Hey, ¿No eres Mashiro Kuna?" – Preguntó Lisa a modo de saludo.

- "¡Sí! " - Mashiro asintió con la cabeza y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. Ella había cambiado el sake por una piña colada.

- "Probablemente no me recuerdes, pero soy Lisa Yadomaru. Yo estaba aquí cuando arrestaste al ladrón" - Lisa sonrió.

- "¡Oh, estabas con el grupo de amigos del pervertido Kensei! ¡Este es Hachi!" – dijo Mashiro, borracha, señalando a Hachi. Él saludó.

- "El _Pervertido_ _Kensei_ va a reunirse con nosotros más tarde. ¿No quieren sentarse con nosotros?"

- "Por mi está bien, ¿Y tú Hachi ~ n?"

- "Seguro".

Se trasladaron a la mesa donde estaban los demás y se rápidamente se familiarizaron con los demás. Allí estaban Rose, Lisa, Love, Shunsui, Ukitake, Kaien, Shinji y Hiyori. Era un ambiente cálido y agradable. Hachi era tímido y pensaba que sería ignorado pero todo el mundo era agradable y familiar con él, conversando animadamente.

Kensei llegó 5 minutos más tarde. Se quedó paralizado cuando vio la verde cabellera de Mashiro mezclada entre su grupo de amigos.

- "¿Mashiro? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Mashiro se volvió hacia él y le saludó feliz. Obviamente ella estaba ebria. - "Hey, Kensei ~ n!"

- "La vi en el bar y los invité a Hachi y a ella. Estábamos a punto de contarle de esa vez en la Academia cuando te quedaste atrapado en la piscina y..." - Lisa se rió.

- "Voy a matarte", amenazó Kensei, tornándose de color púrpura.

- "Ahora no, ahora no, Kensei, no reacciones tan exageradamente. Lisa no le dijo a Mashiro nada demasiado malo" - Shunsui estaba ebrio también.

- "¡Oh, Kensei, ven a sentarte aquí!" - Mashiro hizo sitio para él. Kensei se abrió paso entre ella y Shinji, sonriendo a su amigo. Pero no pudo evitar ser distraído por ella. Ella estaba mostrando demasiada piel y uno de sus muslos se presionaba en contra de una de las piernas de él. Claro que Mashiro era completamente ajeno a esto y se acercó a él.

- "Tus amigos son agradables, Kensei" - le susurró al oído. Él se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

Pronto, la noche había terminado y ellos empezaron a retirarse uno por uno. Mashiro estaba intercambiando números de celular. Kensei estaba inconscientemente esperando a que ella terminara. Ella se acomodó a su lado, tambaleándose ligeramente.

- "¿En dónde está tu apartamento?" – le preguntó Kensei.

- "Por esa calle, dos cuadras hacia abajo" - Mashiro tomó un segundo para pensar - "¿Por qué?"

- "Te acompañaré a tu casa, para asegurarme de que no te pierdas o te asalten porque estás muy borracha" – Kensei se explicó, con voz ronca. Mashiro sonrió.

Estaban a mitad de camino cuando a Mashiro se le rompió un tacón.

- "¡Oh, no! ¡Kensei, llévame en tu espalda!" - le ordenó.

- "¡No!"

- "¡Kensei!"

- "No."

- "¡Por favoooooooooooor!"

- "Bien" - Aceptó Kensei a regañadientes. Mashiro se quitó el otro zapato y se subió a su espalda. Y recorrieron así el resto del camino a casa de Mashiro.

Él estaba sumamente distraído. Tenía entre sus manos los suaves muslos de Mashiro. Y la barbilla de ella descansaba sobre su hombro. Su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Cada vez que daba un paso, sus pechos rozaban su espalda. Ella olía como a una mezcla de alcohol, piña, y perfume. Se sentía como un pervertido, disfrutando cada momento.

Ella bajó cuando llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento. Abrió la puerta y entró.

- "Kensei"

- "¿Sí?" - dijo justo antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.

- "Buenas noches".

- "Buenas noches, Mashiro."

**--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**Hello!**

**Pues hice un espacio en mí tiempo y terminé de traducir (bueno, el capi es corto y la traducción no fue tan complicada XD) Saludos:**

**Tsuki-chan (**Ni idea de cuando acaba el relleno, pues después de la Saga de las Zampakutous iniciaron esta "Saga de las Rampant Zampakutous"… un rollo XD… ¿Quien no quiere ver la pelea entre Bati_ulqui y Hollo_Ichi?... pregúntale a la Pierrot porque tanto relleno y si te responden me cuentas XD**)**

**Fumiis000 (**Oh si… de que habrá interaccion KenMashi… habrá… mu ha ha ha… espero haber actualizado "pronto", see ya** )**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli**

**PD: Fuera de casa por unos días… snif snif…**

**PD2: Hice un art Shiyori por San Valentín, busquen milly3000med en Google y pasen por mi galería de deviantart**

**:P**


	7. Estar Ciego

**The 9th District**

_**By Chocoholic Kris**_

_**Translate: Maryeli**_

_Disclaimer: Nooooo sooooomos dueeeeeeñas de Bleeeeeeeach XD_

***********

**7. ESTAR CIEGO**

***********

— "Shinji, no puedo soportarlo más".

— "¿Qué no puedes soportar?"

Kensei había salido temprano del trabajo para visitar el 5to distrito. Para escapar de Mashiro. No era ella estuviera haciendo algo demasiado molesto, como usualmente hacía, simplemente él no podía estar a su lado. La resaca había llevado el entusiasmo de Mashiro hasta el nivel de un ser humano normal. Ella llevaba puesto su uniforme holgado normal. Pero ahora que Kensei había visto las "virtudes" que ella escondía debajo de este, él no podía sacarlas de su mente.

— "Ella es completamente inconsciente de su cuerpo" — él suspiró.

— "¿Estas hablando de Mashiro?" — Shinji preguntó.

— "Obviamente".

— "No hagas nada estúpido, ¿De acuerdo?"

— "Por supuesto que no."

Shinji se puso repentinamente serio — "Porque ella es tu teniente. Y tu podrías ser despedido".

— "Por Dios, Shinji, ¿Acaso piensas que no lo sé?" — Gritó Kensei — "Es sólo atracción física. Creo que puedo resistir".

— "¿Estás seguro de que es sólo física?"

Kensei estaba a punto de protestar cuando Sosuke Aizen entró por la puerta.

— "¡Oh, perdón, capitán Muguruma. Iba a entregar el papeleo al Capitán Hirako" — Trató de excusarse Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen tenía el cabello marrón ondulado y gafas. Tenía un rostro amable completado por una sonrisa amable. Parecía demasiado inocente.

— "Sólo déjalos aquí, Sosuke," — dijo Shinji. Aizen amablemente asintió, hizo una venia a Kensei y puso los papeles en el escritorio de Shinji. Él estaba sonriendo cuando se fue.

— "Odio a este tipo" — Murmuró Shinji — "Si hay un _topo_ aquí, es él."

— "No tienes ninguna prueba todavía," — comentó Kensei.

— ¡Lo sé! Está completamente limpio. Eso no es natural".

— "¿Y no estás considerando que tal vez no es culpable?" — rió Kensei.

— "Nah."

* * *

— "Tousen, ¿Qué se siente estar ciego?" — preguntó Mashiro.

Mashiro y Tousen estaban patrullando un día cuando ella hizo esta pregunta. Tousen no lo esperaba. La mayoría de las personas evitaban hablar de su ceguera como si se tratara de una plaga. Ella no lo dijo de una manera condescendiente. Ella sólo tenía curiosidad.

— "Mis oídos están mejor desarrollados porque todo es oscuro. Pero eso me permite ver cómo son realmente las cosas, y no como parecen ser " — Tousen respondió.

— "¿De veras?"

— "Como la belleza. No puedo ver como luces, Teniente Kuna, pero puedo decirte que eres hermosa" — Continuó Tousen, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Mashiro se quedó un buen rato en silencio antes de decir: "Gracias, Tousen". Luego volvió a tararear una canción al azar y tamborilear con los dedos en el volante mientras conducía.

— "¿Por qué elegiste ser policía?" — Preguntó ella.

— "Justicia".

Ella se rió. "Todo el mundo dice eso, pero no es en serio. Yo ingresé porque mi padre quería que yo también fuera policía. Pero me gusta. He hecho muchos amigos".

— "Yo me uní a la policía por una amiga mía" — explicó Tousen.

— "¿Es guapa?" — Mashiro bromeó.

— "Era".

—"Oh, lo siento."

— "¿Por qué estás actuando de esta forma?" — Tousen preguntó — "Normalmente eres muy alegre y latosa".

Mashiro parecía estar deliberando entre decirle la verdad o lo que él querría oír. — "Estoy con resaca" — Finalmente optó por decir eso.

— "Está bien" — Él sabía que no era por eso — "¿Cómo te va con el Capitán Muguruma?"

— "¡Hah, Tousen! Pensé que tu no chismeabas como Tohdoh ~ n y los demás" — Mashiro bromeó.

— "Sólo estoy tratando de hacer conversación" — dijo Tousen.

— "Somos teniente y capitán. Estrictamente profesional" — respondió Mashiro, secamente.

— "Eso es bueno".

— "Vamos a hablar de otra cosa. ¡Como la justicia!" — Mashiro regresó a su estado de ánimo normal y aceleró la patrulla que conducía por la calle.

— "Teniente Kuna" — Tousen dijo con calma — "Creo que acabas de romper el límite de velocidad".

— "¿A quién le importa?"

— "Teniente Kuna, oficial Tousen, por favor diríjanse a Dana Street. Hay un informe de un asesinato" — Se oyó en la radio la voz de Heizo.

— "¡Está bien, Heizo ~ n!" — Mashiro parecía demasiado feliz a pesar de haber escuchado que se trataba de un asesinato. Encendió las luces de las sirenas y aceleró aún más rápido. Cuando llegaron aún no habían cubierto el cuerpo. Fue bastante horrible. Mashiro se encogió un poco y colocó las cintas de "prohibido el paso" para evitar que la prensa grabara. Tousen llamaba al Cuerpo de Kido para que inicien las investigaciones. Mashiro pudo ver a Hacchi acercándose.

— "¿Qué aspecto tiene?" — Preguntó Tousen.

— "Ellos fueron inteligentes. Le cortaron todos los dedos de las manos y pies. También le arrancaron todos los dientes".

— "No querían que el cuerpo fuera identificado".

— "Quemaron su cara, también. ¿Quién demonios hizo esto?" — Mashiro suspiró.

**--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**A/N (Chocoholic Kris): Heh, ahora la parte del crimen se está iniciando.**

**Parece que escasean reviews XD…**

**Tsukishirohime-chan: **Mas te vale, si no enviabas review te lanzaba mi maldición de la escoba XD (neh, eso ni existe XD… y si existiera no sería tan bravo como tu "Odio Jarocho" jejejeje)

**Argin Heart: **Yo tambien adoro el KenseixMashiro… son taaaaaaan lindos (aunque sean ficción… por ahora XD) y Trataré de continuar con la traducción, hasta alcanzar a Chocoholic Kris :)

**Kisses**

**Maryeli**

**:P **


	8. Nerviosa

**The 9th District**

**_By Chocoholic Kris_**

**_Translate: Maryeli_**

_Disclaimer: Bleach no es de nuestra propiedad_

_Felices Pascuas… ejem ejem bueno, falta un poco para eso XD_

******-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**8. NERVIOSA**

******-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- "¡Hola Hacchi ~ n!" – dijo Mashiro.

La cara de Mashiro casi hacía juego con el color de su cabello. Se puso algo enferma al estar cerca del cadáver, y por eso ella no trató de unirse al equipo de investigación. Ella había decidido mantener los ojos lejos del cuerpo cuando vio a su amigo.

- "Cómo está, señorita Mashiro".

Mashiro puso mala cara por el grado de formalidad con que él la estaba tratando.

- "¿Encontraste algo en el cuerpo?"

- "No, es extraño. El cuerpo estaba completamente limpio", respondió Hacchi.

Mashiro notó a cierta muchacha rubia caminando entre la multitud.

- "¡Hiyori ~ n!"

- "Ah, es la chica de pelo verde" – murmuró Hiyori - "¿Es ésta tu zona de patrullaje?"

- "Sip. ¿Por qué estás en el noveno distrito?" – preguntó Mashiro.

- "¿Ves a ese bufón rubio de allí? – Señalando a un tipo alto situado a unos pasos de ellas – Es mi nuevo capitán. Está especializado en Investigación" – gruñó Hiyori.

- "¿Ese no es Kisuke?" – comentó Mashiro - "¡No sabía que obtuvo un ascenso!"

- "¿Tú lo conoces?"

- "Yo solía estar en el segundo distrito" - dijo Mashiro feliz.

- "Nunca confié en el escuadrón de operaciones especiales" – Kensei apareció detrás de ellas.

- "¡Gah, Kensei ~ n, ¿Cuándo llegaste?" - Mashiro dio un salto, con el rostro un poco rojo de la sorpresa.

- "Tousen me llamó" - indicó Kensei - "¿Por qué estás aquí, Hiyori?"

- "¡No pienso explicarlo de nuevo!" - Ella gritó y se alejó corriendo. Kensei y Mashiro la siguieron con la mirada.

- "¿Dónde estabas de todos modos?" - preguntó Mashiro.

- "Estaba de visita en el quinto distrito. Oye, Hacchi" - Kensei miró alrededor, distraído.

- "Saludos Capitán Muguruma" - dijo Hacchi - "Discúlpeme, ahora estoy examinando el cuerpo."

Mashiro trató en vano de ocultar un gesto de arcada y Kensei se rió de ella -"Le sucede a todos los novatos".

- "¡Es asqueroso!" - se quejó.

"Si vas a vomitar, no lo hagas en el pañuelo" - recalcó Kensei antes de acercarse al equipo de investigación. Mashiro puso mala cara.

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Kensei se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que se había puesto Mashiro de repente. Ella siempre parecía nerviosa e hiperactiva, pero nunca tanto como ahora. Había una constante mirada nerviosa en su cara que mostraba cuando pensaba que nadie la estaba mirando. Kensei la observaba de reojo.

Rayos, no debería estarla mirando en absoluto. Los comentarios de Shinji aún estaban a su cabeza. Era extraño ver a la bromista teniente tan seria y callada. Era enervante. Era como si Kensei comenzara un día a estar sonriente y hacer bromas.

Escalofriante.

Los otros notaron también ese hecho, particularmente Tousen. Kensei se había percatado de que Tousen y Mashiro se habían hecho más cercanos después de la patrulla en donde se encontró el cuerpo. Trató de no dejar que aquello le moleste. Sin éxito.

- "Mashiro"- le habló un día.

- "¿Sí, capitán?" – Contestó ella sin pronunciar la 't'.

- "¿Está todo bien...?" - Le preguntó aprensivamente.

Ella sonrió tontamente y le golpeó el brazo suavemente - "¡Mashiro está bien! ¡No seas tan preocupón, Kensei ~ n".

- "No me digas así" - Frunció el ceño. Todavía no creía las palabras de su teniente.

- "¡Bye bye, Kensei ~ n!" - dijo alegremente y de un saltó regresó a su escritorio. Una vez que Kensei miró hacia otro lado, ella se mordió el labio con frustración. Tousen ladeó la cabeza y detuvo su trabajo al sentir su cambio de estado de ánimo.

- "No deberías mentirle tanto" - comentó.

Mashiro se revolvió en su silla - "¿C-cómo te diste cuenta?"

- "Es bastante evidente. Incluso el capitán lo notó" - acotó Tousen.

Mashiro resopló mientras enredada un mechón de su cabello alrededor de su dedo -"Tousen, ¿Estás libre mañana por la noche?"

- "No, estoy de servicio. ¿Por qué?"

- "Uhm… por nada. Todos los demás están ocupados también..."

- "¿Por qué no le preguntas al capitán Muguruma?"

Mashiro se sobresaltó - "¿Por qué tendría que preguntarle al ogro?"

- "No hay razón. Simplemente parece que necesitas que alguien le acompañe mañana a alguna parte" - respondió Tousen. Se oyó el pitido del teléfono.

Mashiro reflexionó sobre sus palabras. En ella surgió en una mirada triunfante - "¡Yosh!"

Los demás integrantes de la oficina la observaron extrañados. Mashiro salió dela oficina dando pequeños saltos alegremente. Kensei la observó salir y se alegró al ver que ella volvió a la normalidad.

Era raro tener una Mashiro calmada y normal.

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

¿Quién osaba llamar a su puerta un viernes por la noche? Kensei se dispuso a abrir muy irritado, esperando que no fuera una borracha Lisa. Todavía era temprano, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla pasar. Abrió la puerta.

Aquello era peor.

Kensei cerró la puerta de golpe.

- "¡Kensei ~ n, abre la puerta!"- Gritó Mashiro. Kensei no podía entender como ella se enteró en dónde vivía.

- "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?" - gritó desde su lado de la puerta, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente seguro para abrirle.

- "¿Tienes un traje?" – Mashiro preguntó, evitando las preguntas. Kensei abrió la puerta y la miró con curiosidad.

- "¿Por qué necesito un traje?" – Le preguntó.

- "Necesito que me acompañes a una cena. ¿Tienes un traje o no?" - Mashiro volvió a preguntar y se abrió paso por un lado para entrar en su apartamento. No era tan grande o bueno como el suyo, pero aún así estaba limpio y ordenado. Kensei tenía un buen sentido de la higiene que la mayoría de los hombres. Mashiro abrió su armario y sacó una camisa, chaqueta y pantalones. Empezó a rebuscar una corbata.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo?" –Kensei gritó enojado y dispuesto a detenerla.

Mashiro le miró con ojos de un adorable perrito abandonado mientras se mordía el labio.

- "Necesito que me hagas un favor."

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

- "Por favoooor"

- "No."

- "¡Por favooooor!" - Mashiro volvió a su habitual comportamiento infantil y se tiró en la cama, dando vueltas con enojo. Ella hizo un mohín.

- "¡Está bien! ¡Sólo sal de mi cama!" – Gritó Kensei, tratando sin mucho éxito de no centrarse en ella rodando en su cama. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto.

Mashiro llevaba un vestido de seda azul que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo con vuelos al final. Las mangas eran largas y amplias, pero el vestido era bastante escotado. Ella lo combinó con zapatos negros y aretes de diamantes.

- "¿Por qué estás tan elegante?" – Kensei no pudo evitar preguntarle.

- "¿No estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo?! Necesito que vengas conmigo a una cena" - Fue Mashiro se puso de pie y volvió a buscar una corbata.

- "Sí te escuché" - gruñó Kensei - "¿Qué tipo de cena?"

- "He quedado con mis padres para cenar".

- "Si vas a estar con tus padres, ¿Por qué necesitas que te acompañe?"

- "Porque todo el mundo va a estar ocupado y se suponía que Hacchi vendría conmigo, pero luego canceló y, ¡No puedo ir sola!" - Mashiro le gritó y le dio la ropa.

- "Cálmate, Mashiro. No tengas un ataque de pánico. Voy a ir contigo a esa estúpida cena" - suspiró Kensei.

Mashiro sonrió y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi los derribó a los dos al suelo.

- "¡Gracias!"

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

**OHAYO! No voy a mentirles sobre los motivos por los que dejé de actualizar este fic: PRIMERO Chocoholic Kriss dejó la historia por el capitulo 20 y no la ha vuelto a actualizar, es mas, la ha borrado, SEGUNDO: Aunque es una de mis parejas preferidas este es un fic de pocas reviews así que como que no tenía prisas en actualizarlo XD… SIN EMBARGO he decido terminar la traducción hasta el capítulo 20 y luego veré si puedo continuarlo a mi estilo (tengo el permiso de la autora :P)**

**Muchas gracias a quienes escribieron en estos casi dos años de pausa:**

**Tsukishirohime-chan (**sigo pensando en los voladores de paplanta, saludos en donde quiera que estes**), Argin Heart (¿**Estás ahí? Siento en verdad la demora gomeee**), Abarai Ebril (**en verdad me gustaría oír una de tus canciones :)** , Zaphyre mizu (**A mi también me gustó mucho el trabajo de Chocoholic, por es traduje este fic**), Sakura Selene(**Aizen es malo aquí y en la China XD**), Okami ona (**Nee, en verdad hay poco fics de este par, gracias por el review**), Any Kisuky (**Tarde pero aquí la continuación**), Kenshiro (**ejem, si estamos vivas, pero como mencione líneas arriba, la autora abandonó el fic y lo0 borró, no puedo enviarte el enlace, gome**), SuwabeKoto-chan (**Lo bueno de este fic es que los capítulos son cortos y de fácil lectura :)

**Kisses**

**Milly-chan**

**:P**


	9. Cena

**The 9th District**

**_By Chocoholic Kris_**

**_Translate: Maryeli_**

_Disclaimer: Bleach no nos pertenece… aún… muhahahaha_

_N / A: Santo shizzzzzz, el shikai de Shinji es super cool. Tite Kubo: Te adoro! :)_

******-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**9. CENA**

******-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mashiro sacó a Kensei de su apartamento después de forzarlo a ponerse un traje. Él se sentía un poco incómodo con la situación, conocer a los padres de Mashiro. Aquello se sentía como si fueran una pareja de adolescentes que esperaban obtener la aprobación de los padres para ir al baile de graduación. Pero para empezar ellos ni siquiera estaban saliendo.

– "¿Es por eso que estabas tan asustada?" – Kensei le preguntó. Mashiro asintió distraídamente.

El móvil de Knesei estaba sonando. Gruñó molesto y contestó.

– "¡Kensei! Tenemos noticias extrañas", dijo la voz de Lisa desde el móvil.

– "No lo molestes, Lisa," se oyó la voz de Love en el fondo.

– "¿Es Lisa? Dile que dije ¡Hola!" – gorjeó Mashiro.

– "¿Esa no es la voz de Mashiro?" – Preguntó Lisa, intrigada.

– "Sí" – Kensei se quejó – "Ella me está arrastrando a cenar con sus padres."

– "¡Hey!"

– "Hmm, noche de cita. ¿Tienes preservativos para después?" Lisa bromeó.

– "Cállate. ¿Para qué me has llamado de todos modos?"

– "Bueno… este… se me olvidó..."

– "Estás borracha" – Kensei suspiró – "No me llames".

Colgó el teléfono abruptamente. Mashiro le hizo muecas, pero él no le hizo caso. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un restaurante de lujo. Kensei miró asombrado.

– "¿Quiénes son sus padres?" – Preguntó.

– "Hikaru Kuna y Ai Kuna" – respondió Mashiro, inclinando la cabeza – "Mi papá es un juez en la Central 46 y mi mamá tiene una panadería".

– "Espera, tu padre es ¡Un Miembro de la Central 46!" – Kensei gritó.

– "No entiendo por qué no te habías dado cuenta antes, estúpido Kensei. Todos los demás lo hicieron" – Mashiro bromeó – "Ahora, vamos."

Mashiro le empujó dentro del restaurante. Era fácil saber en que mesa estaban los padres de Mashiro. Hikaru Kuna era un hombre de negocios riguroso, tenía el pelo negro y un traje pulcro, pero Ai era muy enérgica, saludándoles levantando un brazo, con las ondas de su largo cabello verde rebotando.

– "¡Mami, papi!" – Mashiro dijo alegremente, abrazando con entusiasmo a cada uno – "Este es mi Capitán, Kensei Muguruma".

Kensei asintió torpemente, correspondiendo el apretón de manos de Hikaru.

– "Espero que Mashiro no le esté causando demasiados problemas"– dijo cortésmente – "Ella es un poco mimada".

– "Mashiro es uno de nuestros mejores oficiales" – indicó Kensei – "Ella nos ayudó a capturar al Grand Fisher en su primera semana de trabajo."

– "¡Oh, esa es mi Mashiro!" – Ai aplaudió alegremente. Ella era la imagen exacta de Mashiro excepto por las arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos cuando sonreía.

Tomaron asiento y revisaron el menú. Mashiro estaba mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente y tocaba en el muslo de Kensei con los dedos nerviosamente. A Kensei se le estaban empezando a irritar los nervios.

– "¿Cuántos años tienes, capitán Muguruma?" – Le preguntó Hikaru.

– "27 años" – respondió.

– "Bastante joven para ser un capitán..." – Hikaru comentó.

– "No molestes al chico, Hikaru. ¡Tengo hambre! Llama al camarero" – Se quejó Ai. Kensei dedujo de quien heredó Mashiro la actitud.

– "Bueno, Mashiro tiene sólo 24 y ya es teniente" – Kensei se defendió.

– "Papá, la mayoría de los Capitanes son bastante jóvenes" – Aclaró Mashiro – "Los más antiguos son Yamamoto, Kyoraku y Ukitake."

– "Yamamoto" – Hikaru lo nombró amargamente – "Ese hombre nunca se retirará, incluso si muere."

Mashiro estaba en su propio mundo, mirando a la gente alrededor de ellos. Ai acaparaba la atención de Hikaru, dejando a Kensei esperando que la comida fuese servida. Cuando eso finalmente pasó, empezar a comer les dio algo con que distraerse.

Se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante italiano. Kensei ordenó risotto, Hikaru ravioles, Ai pidió una pizza personal, y Mashiro ordenó ñoquis. La comida estaba bastante buena, pero a mitad de la cena surgió un pequeño problema.

– "Kensei, déjame probar" – ordenó Mashiro.

– "Mashiro, tienes tu propia comida."

– "¡Por favor!"

Kensei a regañadientes empujó su plato hacia Mashiro. Ella, muy contenta, tomó dos bocados y se lo devolvió.

– "Puedes tomar algunos de los míos", insistió Mashiro.

– "No gracias, Mashiro" – Kensei luchaba tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control.

– "¡Oh vamos! Hablo en serio"

Cuando Kensei abrió la boca para protestar, un ñoqui fue metido con ayuda del tenedor de Mashiro. Kensei tragó con enojo. Mashiro sonrió. Hikaru miró todo este extraño intercambio con los ojos entrecerrados.

– "Ustedes dos… ¿Están saliendo?" – Les preguntó.

Kensei se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo en ese momento e incluso Mashiro se volvió roja. La mano que mantenía en el muslo de Kensei se tensó, como si finalmente notara en donde la tenía puesta, ella la llevó hacia su regazo con una expresión avergonzada.

– "¡No!" – gritó Kensei. Su rostro aún se veía algo morado.

– "No, papá. Kensei es completamente profesional" – dijo Mashiro. Ella se oía madura por primera vez en su vida. Hikaru asintió con la cabeza, pero todavía no confiaba en ellos.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en un incómodo silencio. Después del postre, Mashiro se despidió de sus padres y se fue con Kensei. Ellos regresaron a su apartamento.

– "Kensei, déjame quedarme aquí" – pidió Mashiro.

Kensei se puso morado por segunda vez esa noche – "¿De qué estás hablando?"

– "Estoy demasiado cansada para caminar de regreso a casa. Déjame pasar la noche aquí."

– "¿Sabes qué? Has lo que quieras" – Gruñó Kensei, resignado. Mashiro rió y entró en su apartamento.

– "Eso sí, no intentes nada pervertido, Kensei ~ n" – Mashiro bromeó. Kensei gruñó nuevamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Muchas gracias a Juli–nyaan, lo que escribiste es cierto, demasidos pocos fics de Kensei y Mashiro, en ingles hay algunos mas el problema es traducirlos, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**:)**

**Milly-chan**

**28 de Marzo del 2013**

**:P**


End file.
